


Choices

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Finding Felicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade Wilson and Moira Queen have a meeting about Felicity Smoak.</p><p>Post 'Heir to the Demon'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble in a very long time for any fandom. I have this odd obsession with Slade Wilson. I also love the idea of he and Felicity interacting for the first time. Thank you to Olicity1013 over on tumblr for the beta, and the encouragement.  
> There are no plans at this time to continue this but you never know. Please read and let me know what you think. You can also find me on tumblr under this name.
> 
> A/N: Arrow is owned by DC and CW. I make NO money from this nor do I own them. If I did...well. :)

_Choices_

 

“I would like to think that the people of Starling City would eventually forgive me for the Undertaking,” she said to the man sitting across from her. 

The man chuckled lightly and gave her a cold stare. There weren’t many people who could intimidate Moira Queen. But this man, Slade Wilson, did. 

“And you would be right, Moira. However, if they were to find out the extent of your involvement with Malcolm Merlyn, and with the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit--that opinion of you will change. That I can promise you,” continued Slade, never breaking his stare. “It would take a nosy reporter asking the right questions to find out the truth. The truth that I myself was able to find out with a bribe, and Felicity Smoak was able to find out with a few clicks of her keyboard.” 

_Felicity Smoak._ Moira’s lips pressed together in a thin line at the mention of her name. The woman who had ruined her family. The woman who thought that she was well within her right to come to her house, and threaten her with what she knew. She had attempted to intimidate Felicity using the not so hidden feelings for Oliver the younger woman had as a weapon. 

Clearing her throat, she stood and walked over the large bay window overlooking the garden. There were choices that always needed to be made. Tough choices. She knew that Felicity was Oliver’s friend and if Felicity had no qualms about telling Oliver the truth about Thea, there was no guarantee that she wouldn’t tell the media. _If I agree to this, turning a blind eye as Felicity is taken. Oliver will never forgive me. He can never know._

“If I agree to help you carry out this task. How will this benefit me? Oliver already knows that Robert is not Thea’s father. The damage is done,” she asked turning to look at Slade. 

“It’ll be one less person that you’ll have to worry about as you get started with your campaign. I’ll leave the reporters up to you. What is your decision?”

Moira closed her eyes and sighed. “I can give you her work schedule, and her passcode. That’ll be extent of my involvement. I want your assurance, Mr. Wilson, that my participation can never be known outside of this room. I intend to be the mayor of Starling City, and Felicity Smoak cannot be a distraction.”

Smiling, too much like a shark Moira would think later, Slade stood up and gathered his coat and the folder containing photos of Felicity. “I can promise you, Mrs. Queen. No one will ever know.”

 

_***Four Days Later***_

Felicity’s sneakers squeaked across the floor, as she was half pulled and dragged through a room. Her pulse quickened as she tried to pull against her restraints to test the strength as Digg and Oliver had taught her. 

“Careful. He doesn’t want to see any marks on you, love,” a strange man mumbled as he pulled her forward.

“What man? Who? Who are you?” she asked as the adrenaline surged in her. 

Receiving no answer, she grunted as she was forced into a seat, and the blindfold yanked off her eyes. Missing her glasses, she blinked several times, to gain focus on the person sitting at the large oak desk.

“I trust that aside from the headache you have, you haven’t been injured,” he said as he glanced to the man standing at her left.

Felicity glared at the man deciding on whether on not to answer. Noticing that he didn’t seem to have any real malice towards her. She mumbled, “I’m fine.”

“Good. Let me introduce myself. My name is Slade Wilson.”


End file.
